


Another reunion

by Ohgress



Series: The Another series [2]
Category: Homeland
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Fluff, SO MUCH FLUFF, we need more reunion kisses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-19
Updated: 2016-02-19
Packaged: 2018-05-21 13:57:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6054169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ohgress/pseuds/Ohgress
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Carrie is good at surprising Peter Quinn</p>
            </blockquote>





	Another reunion

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, sequel to Another letter. You get it.

Quinn slowly woke up by all the commotion down the hall. Doors were opened and slammed shut again, a nurse in a hushed but urgent voice saying “Mam? Mam, wait! You can’t just go in there.” He looked at the clock on the wall in front of him, 3:40 AM. Then he heard her voice. It was not quiet. Not at all.

“Look, I’ve been travelling for twelve fucking hours. Either you take me to his room or I will wake everybody up in here by checking every goddamn bed!!”

The corners of Quinn’s mouth twitched. Fuck me, she’s really here, he thought. He’d sent his text early in the afternoon the previous day, so yeah, she had done her classic gone with the wind kind of thing and now she was here, for him. He heard more talking in failing hushed voices down the corridor.

“But Mam, it’s in the middle of night.”

“So? I know he wants to see me, I know it.” Carrie sounded really agitated now, almost manic. Quinn thought he heard her tapping her foot as well. Oh, shit.

“Ok, just calm down. Follow me.” The nurse finally gave in.

Quinn sat up in his bed, cleared his throat, drew his fingers threw his hair, trying to even out the worst of the sleep-induced mess his hair was in. His hands were trembling. He ignored it. Be cool now, for fuck sake.

He turned on his bed lamp just as the night nurse carefully opened his door and peeked her head in.

“Sir? Are you awake?” When she saw that he was, she continued, “I’m sorry, but you have a visitor, a Carrie Mathison.”

“It’s okay. Let her in”, he said and smiled at the nurse. Behind the nurse he heard Carrie exclaiming “See?” and then it sounded like she was manhandling the nurse out of her way because next the door was yanked open and Carrie came waltzing into the room with blonde furiosity like a winter storm.

But as soon as she saw Quinn sitting in his bed, bright-eyed and smiling at her, her demeanor changed from frustration to relief. Quinn only managed to choke out a “hey” before he had his arms full of Carrie Mathison who had flung herself at him, hands around his face and her mouth full on his.

To say the least, Peter Quinn was surprised, but that was what Carrie always did to him and the reason why he loved her. In a matter of milliseconds his surprise turned to joy and he wrapped his arms around her slight body that was awkwardly half-lying on top of him and deepened the kiss. A tiny moan escaped from Carrie and the sound travelled right down south. They both breathed in each other and Quinn hadn’t felt so alive in years. She smelled like the summer rain outside and her hair was a bit damp but as soft as he remembered it as he caressed the back of her head over and over again. Carrie broke the intense kiss first and burrowed her face in his neck.

“Thank God, thank God,” she whispered. Quinn felt dizzy, but it was a great feeling.

Carrie sat back on the side of his bed and looked at him with a beaming smile and glassy eyes, on the brim to tears.

“Hey,” he said again. “Hey,” she answered.

“That was… nice,” was all he could say. He felt a little foolish.

“Yeah,” Carrie nodded, still beautifully radiant. He realized how much he had missed seeing that part of her and how rare it was. He also realized how much he had missed those soft, lush lips of hers, and he must have casted his eyes on them, because Carrie leaned forward again looking deep into his eyes and he met her halfway in another sweet kiss. This time mouths were opened and the tips of their tongues said hello for the first time, tried each other out and decided there was a lot of mutual affection.

At some point Quinn fell back onto the bed with Carrie following him and there was severe making out in a hospital in Landstuhl, Germany. The nurse was not pleased. She heard alright. But okay, endorphins are great for the healing process.


End file.
